The present invention relates to the field of detecting torque in a transmission.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In industrial processing and manufacturing processes, a wide range of complex demands is imposed on drive systems comprising transmissions, for example reliable operation for a prolonged period of use with minimal outlay on maintenance. Drive system failures which impair industrial processing and manufacturing processes may result in high financial damage, for example due to plant downtimes.
In particular in wind power plants, transmissions are subject during the period of use thereof to a dynamic load sequence of torques and bending moments and also axial and radial forces. In order to configure transmissions, use is made of load collectives defined by plant operators or manufacturers. Problems may arise if said load collectives do not correspond to the actual loads occurring during operation. In order to identify and to avoid overload situations, torque sensors can be provided in a transmission.
A torque measurement at a shaft is frequently based on the fact that a shaft has torsion spring properties and experiences rotation because of the effect of torque. Said rotation can be determined, for example, by means of strain gauges, optical sensors or magneto-elastic sensors. If the torsional rigidity of the shaft is known, the rotation determined can be used to derive the torque acting on the shaft.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for torque detection to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow implementation in a simple manner in a transmission while permitting contact-free measurement which is reliable over the long term and is insensitive to malfunctions.